Mysteries of Life
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: Harry/Ginny A fierce battle is roaring and Ginny awaits her husbands return when her daughter awakes and asks for the story of how they got together...


Well, umm…yeah

~@~

Virginia Potter paced the living room anxiously. There had been reports on the Wizard Wireless Network that stated the Ministry building had been attacked and that a battle was raging there at this very moment. She knew that she should go and help but Remus, before heading out himself, insisted that she stay there. She snorted. He had said something like "War is not good for pregnant women". She had dryly replied "Oh, are we at war? I hadn't noticed." He gave her a weak smile and a forced laugh before shutting the door behind him.

She sighed and collapsed into a chair. She knew that pacing would not stop the fighting at the Ministry building but they had been fighting for six hours already. She glanced at the clock. No, make that six hours and fifteen minutes…it was already 11:38.

"Mommy?" Said a voice from the doorway. She looked over.

"Morgan? Sweetie, what are you doing up at this hour?" She asked her 6-year-old daughter.

"I had a nightmare" She whispered "Where's Daddy?" Ginny beckoned her daughter over to her and she jumped into her lap.

"Daddy is…not home yet sweetie, he is out with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione" She answered, stroking the scared child's hair. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. They were out together…fighting Death Eaters. They had all become aurors but Ginny had to quit about seven years ago when she had become pregnant with Morgan. Ginny smiled a bit to herself. Hermione would soon have to quit. In a few months time she would be unfit to be in the field. The smile was quickly wiped off of her face, as the cryptic thought of whether Hermione, or any of her auror friends, would survive tonight's attack. She quickly brought her emotions together as she realized that her daughter's eyes were threatening to droop shut. She smiled and picked her up. She padded down the hallway in her nightgown to Morgans room and carefully laid her down on the bed. She straightened up and turned to leave but Morgan's voice made itself known yet again.

"Mommy, will you tell me a story?" She asked.

"What do you want to hear?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"How did you meet Daddy?" She asked. Ginny smiled to herself.

"Well, I met Daddy when I was ten years old. I was standing with Uncle Ron and Uncle Fred and George and even Uncle Percy. They were going to Hogwarts…I was so jealous! I wanted to go with them. Actually, I think that the real reason was that I didn't want to be alone. I loved Uncle Ron very much and wanted to stay with him. Then, just as they were about to go through the barrier, this small boy with messy black hair and taped glasses and baggy clothes came up to Grandma and very politely asked how to get through the barrier. He was so small and quiet…we didn't even know he was Harry Potter until Fred and George cam back claiming that they had met harry Potter on the train. Well, He saved the school that year, it was all Ron talked about when he came home. Oh, I had such a crush on your father, I couldn't even be in the same room as him without going red and speechless. 

The next year, I went to Hogwarts and your Daddy saved me from a diary that was…well, he saved my life. Throughout the years, I got to know him better…not just as the Boy-Who-Lived…but as Harry Potter, for who he really was. Then, my third year, Harry's fourth, came with the TriWizard Tournament and that was the year that Voldemort came back, as you know. He was so…detached that summer…his letters to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were very cold and it seemed as if e weren't really writing the letters. Then, when he came back to school, he was totally different then he had appeared in his letters. He seemed happy…happier than I had ever seen him. He was such a prankster that year! I remember several pranks that would have made your grandfather, on your daddy's side, proud. One day, he skipped all of his classes to follow Draco Malfoy around the school under an invisibility cloak, playing the first seven notes of 'It's a Small World after all' over and over again on a kazoo. Another time, he got a tape-recorder and recorded thunder. Then in the middle of potions when Professor Snape took points off of Aunt Hermione for getting an answer right, he played the thunder then stood up and angrily proclaimed "You have angered the Gods!" and marched right out of the classroom.

But the moment that I really knew that I loved your father was in my fifth year. There was this little girl, not much younger than you, who was staying at the castle. She had been captured and rescued. She was sitting in the Great Hall during dinner and looking at everyone. She looked so frightened but was trying to hide it. She looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. And he went right over to her, pulled her into his lap and said "It is Ok to be scared sometimes. It is OK to feel sad sometimes. Don't be ashamed, you have been through a lot and I love you for it." She gave him a small smile and buried her face in his robes and she cried and cried but he just whispered to her softly, telling her it was OK and hugging her and rubbing her back. I just knew then that I had to have him. I cornered him in the common room that night and told him exactly what I thought of him and he just stood there listening to me and when I finally ended he just stared at me. I blushed and turned away in shame. Then he said my name and I looked up and he kissed me. After that, we were never apart, except for classes. I just felt so safe, so protected with him. I just…" Ginny trailed off and looked down at her daughter, who was sleeping, then at the clock, which read 1:00.

"I always loved that story," A voice said from behind her. She gasped and turned around. It was harry. She ran to him and flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Come now, love. Don't be like that! Listen," He tilted her chin up ", I have to go away, but remember that I love you, no matter what!"

"Harry? What do you mean?" She cried. Harry just put a finger to his lips and shushed her, motioning to their sleeping daughter, Morgan. When she turned back, he was gone. She pondered this for a moment. Where was he going. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she arose to a knock at her door. She put a robe on, made sure she was decent and went to answer the door. Two Ministry officials stood there looking very tired.

"Good morning ma'am. We come bearing both good and bad news. The good news is that You-Know-Who is gone at last!" They said, smiling a bit.

"What is the bad news" She asked, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Er…well, Mrs. Potter, Harry…well, he's dead Ma'am. Died at 12:00 this morning after defeating the Dark Lord. His body just couldn't handle it anymore. I'm sorry." The official said. They turned and left, leaving Ginny in shock. 

There was one thing she couldn't understand. How had harry come to see her at 1:00 if he had died the hour earlier?

~@~

Well? Good? Bad? Let me know! I was thinking of doing another chapter…like he really didn't die…well, review and let me know what I should do!


End file.
